


Воздух.

by ragnarrrok



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: Так почему же она решила приехать на ферму?
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Воздух.

Никогда бы не подумала, что мне понравится рыбалка. Я раньше рыбу особо есть не любила, не то что ловить на определенную наживку, а потом чистить и готовить.  
Когда в первую неделю моего пребывания на ферме чудаковатый старик подарил мне бамбуковую удочку, приговаривая, что у меня определенно есть высшая миссия — спасти его рыболовный магазинчик, я закинула эту штуку на антресоль и почти месяц не вспомнила. Слишком занятая посадкой пастернака (что это за странное слово, разве пастернак — это не тот бородатый русский писатель?), строительством курятника, рубкой дров и смирением с отсутствием интернета. Но ведь именно ради этого я и сбежала из города?.. А потом эта чертова удочка однажды свалилась с антресолей мне на голову. Курочки были покормлены, пастернак прополот, забор сколочен, так что отговорок у меня было: взвалив удочку на плечо как самурайскую катану, я отправилась к реке в восточной части городка. Почему-то удить в океане мне не хотелось. С этим городком надо быть осторожнее, а то мало ли какое древнее морское божество я побеспокою.  
На третий вечер у меня стало получаться. Леска уже не путалась с грузилами, а ведро наживки, которое я в первый раз опрокинула себе под ноги, цело и невредимо. Золотистый закатный свет, шелест рогоза, блеск крыльев поздней стремительный стрекозы, плеск рыбы, смешная возня крошечный полевок — все это наполняло меня настоящей радостью. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, я закашлялась.  
Он стоял с наветренной стороны и задумчиво курил, глядя на реку. Меня как будто и не замечал. А, так вот ты какой: подвальный сын Робин! Мрачноватый тощий парень, бледный и печальный. Младше меня на пару-тройку лет. В общем, совершенно противоположный этому щедрому румяному краю. Он молчал, я тоже молчала, следя за поплавком. Покурив, он выбросил окурок в реку и ушел. Я выловила сачком окурок и положила в ведро с наживкой. Нечего тут мусорить.  
Он пришел и на следующий день. И еще раз.  
— Ты же фермерша? Ну с фермы? — вдруг хрипло спросил он однажды. Я вздрогнула, не ожидая разговора.  
— Да.  
Он кивнул, будто больше ничего и не требовалось.  
В следующий раз он подсел поближе.  
— Тебе нравится рыбалка?  
— Не особо.  
Кажется он удивился.  
— Почему тогда я рыбачу, ты хочешь спросить? — он кивнул. — Потому что сидеть здесь в тишине и смотреть на закат — хорошее завершение дня. Ты же здесь по той же причине. — Я не утверждала, не спрашивала.  
Он собрался что-то сказать, но поплавок дернулся, и я рванула вытаскивать улов. Из жирного карпа выйдет отличное сашими!  
— Что это? — удивленно спросил он, когда я протянула ему контейнер.  
— Сашими из вчерашнего карпа! Нежнейшее!  
— Как ты узнала, что я его обожаю?  
— Никак, — я пожала плечами, наблюдая, как он вертит контейнер в руках. — Просто подумала, что тебе понравится.  
Кажется впервые за все время он взглянул мне в глаза. Темно-синие, почти черные, как вечернее небо.  
— Спасибо, — он смутился. — Я… мне приятно.  
— Спасибо тебе за компанию, — я закинула удочку.  
— Почему ты уехала из города сюда? — как-то спросил он. Уже сгустились сумерки, он давно докурил, но уходить не собирался, впрочем, как и я.  
— Все просто. Воздух.  
— Воздух?  
— Там я задыхалась. Работала, работала, приходила в ночь, не виделась с родителями и друзьями. Я не хотела даже вставать по утрам. Сидела на кровати и не могла надеть штаны, тянула до последнего. Дедушкина смерть стала последней каплей. Я будто получила второй шанс. Я снова могу дышать.  
Он сидел совсем близко, в темноте его глаза блестели.  
— Поэтому ты сидишь тут и терпишь как я курю? — очень тихо спросил он. В летнем теплом мареве плясали светлячки.  
— И это в том числе, — также тихо ответила я. — А почему ты хочешь уехать?  
— Та же причина. Мне здесь тесно. Я хочу увидеть что-нибудь за Долиной. Иногда мне кажется, что кроме моей подвальной комнаты в этом мире нет ничего.  
— Поэтому ты терпишь укусы комаров и вонь от рыбы? — чуть усмехнулась я.  
— В том числе, — усмехнулся он в ответ.  
Мы смотрели друг на друга, и я ощутила новое странное чувство, не похожее на прежние мои влюбленности. Этот мрачный парень, все еще по-подростковому наивный напоминал меня саму несколько лет назад: такой же открытый и восторженный миром, все еще мечтающий объехать на мотоцикле страну и сколотить свою рок-группу.  
Я поцеловала его нежно и осторожно, будто боялась спугнуть дикого зверька. Он ответил робко и неумело, но быстро учился, ведь жажда знаний была в нем так сильна. Когда я мягко отстранилась, он порывисто вздохнул и смущенно откашлялся.  
— Я… если. В общем, если я починю мотоцикл, если решу уехать из Пеликана, ты поедешь со мной?  
— Нет. — Видя его смятение, я ласково погладила его по щеке. — Но, если ты захочешь остаться, то я буду ждать тебя на ферме. С сашими, конечно.  
Он порывисто притянул меня и обнял. Он пах сигаретами и морским бризом. Этот запах наполнял мои легкие запахом дома. Воздухом.  
Светлячки продолжали плясать.


End file.
